39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill 'is one of the main characters in the series, The 39 Clues, along with her brother, Dan. '''Personality Amy Cahill (middle name 'Hope') is one of the main clue hunters in the 39 Clues. She and her brother Dan form Team Seven in the contest to find the 39 Clues that was started by Grace Cahill. At the beginning of the series, Amy is shy, but is able to overcome her bashfulness over the course of the clue hunt. 'Family' Arthur Cahill - Father (deceased) Hope Cahill - Mother (deceased) Dan Cahill-Brother Grace Cahilll - Grandmother (Deceased) Beatrice Cahill- Great Aunt (gaurdian) Fiske Cahill- Great Uncle Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Jane Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) Thomas Cahill(Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) Luke Cahill (Great x22 Granduncle) (deceased) Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) (deceased) Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) (deceased) Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) (deceased) Nellie Gomez (Guardian) Plot Overview ''The Maze of Bones In this book, Amy and Dan, two Boston orphans, are told of their heritage and the role that the Cahill family has played in history. They collect their first clue: Iron Solute, and start off on the hunt for the 39 clues. One False Note In this book, Amy and Dan find another clue, conected to another one of their famous relatives Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart . They find the clue Tungsten by playing a part of Mozart's music. The Sword Thief The relationship between Amy and Ian Kabra develops greatly in this book. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, make an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills. Despite the betrayal, Ian's interest in Amy was continuous. Beyond the Grave Amy and Dan visit Egypt, the grave of the pharoahs, the land of the Sphinx, and the home of their next clue. In this book Amy and Dan run into more of their relatives and Amy tries to forgive herself for falling for Ian's lies. The Black Circle Here, the Cahill siblings find out that their parents went to Russia and went there without Saladin and Nellie. They received help from a Lucian named NRR, a.k.a Nataliya. They make a temporary alliance with the Holts and ask them to look for the Clue in Siberia. However, after finding the Clue (one gram of melted Amber), Eisenhower refuses to continue their alliance. The Cahill siblings, with Nellie and Saladin, are now on their own again. In Too Deep They go to Australia and meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. Their time to spend time with Shep was short because Isabel Kabra enters the hunt and is on their track. Because of this, one person from the competition sacrifices her life for Amy and Dan and shocked them both. The Viper's Nest They go to South Africa and find that there is a Tomas stronghold there. They get the clue later on that turns out to be Aloe.They find Grace's plane, and they are still being tailed by Isabel Kabra. The Emperor's Code Amy and Dan get seperated for the very first time because of Dan getting angry at Amy for thinking their parents might be bad people. Because of this, Amy is now worried of what will happen to her brother. Eventually, they reconcile and go up Mount Everest to get the next clue. Storm Warning During this book, they finally learn what Madrigals and their true intentions are. They are also granted full Madrigal status. Nellie becomes the first Madrigal without Cahill blood. 'Into the Gauntlet Amy and Dan get a hint that leads them to William Shakespeare. Through a series of riddles, their next hint tells them to go to an island off the coast of Ireland, and the other teams track them down. Soon, all the teams are present, including the Starlings. Unfortunately, Isabel Kabra has already reached the center of the gauntlet and demands all of their Clues. It is said here that Amy was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her brother. The teams finally unite and defeat her. Since the teams don't trust themselves around the Clues, they give all of theirs to Amy and Dan. Because of this, Amy and Dan win the hunt the way the Madrigals would have wanted them to. They all make it out of the Gauntlet alive, and all the teams come into good terms with each other. They all return to their lives, but it is clear that it all has just began. ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' It is shown that they returned to their normal lives with Dan starting middle school and Amy starting high school. They go to the graveyard to which their parents were buried after they died.There, they find a clue hidden in Hope's gravestone along with a coded message. It is shown that they went to Grace's bank account in Switzerland, and Amy sends a call to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. Vespers Rising *Attacked by Casper Wyoming *Received Gideon's Ring and is now the keeper of the ring (predecessor was Grace Cahill) *Wears the ring as part of a watch '''Talents *Possesses common sense. *Due to reading, figures out many things no one else would have. *Knows a lot about historic events and people, also due to reading. *She can overcome fears after a while. 'Appearance' Amy has long, reddish-brown hair with jade-green eyes, and is of medium height. 'Online' Amy has a CliqueMe page on the Cahill Web. 'Cards' Amy's main card is Card 18. She also has many more cards. Card18.jpg Card220.jpg Card245.jpg Card400.jpg Card405.jpg Card407.jpg Card423.jpg Card438.jpg 39dan_amy.jpg|Japanese Art Work for Dan and Amy 'Trivia' * Amy hates crowds. * She is afraid of fire after seeing her parents die at the Trent Fire. * She loves to read and go to museums. * Even though Amy promised to that she would live in a place where she did not have to drive, she does drive a car in The Black Circle * During the clue hunt her stuttering has disappeared almost completely, and it has helped to make her braver. * She has a romantic interest in the series: Ian Kabra. After she returns to her normal life, her new crush is Evan Tolliver. * Amy is always irritated by her brother Dan even though he is the only close family she has left. * Amy explains why Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is such a dweeb in Historical Adventures in the Cahill web, and says Nannerl should have the right to have a career. , Yma likes Nai Arbak! In code for new agents! Cahill, Amy Cahill, Amy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Multiples Category:CliqueMe Category:Children Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Rising